


Five Years

by anniewhovian



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Five years later and Bea has something she needs to say





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to MandoPony's cover of Die Anywhere Else inspired me to write some nitw so.... take this  
> im in a bit of a writing slump tbh but!! this is something so!!  
> I mig h t write more for it eventually?

Five years later, not much had changed. 

Life had seemed so much quieter since the events of that night, Gregg and Angus’ move had been the only event to actually create any sort of reaction since. Bea and Mae had grown closer, if just because only each other could even begin to understand it all. 

Mae wasn’t sure if she could be glad for the events or if she wished it had all just never happened. She now had two events in her life, an annoyance really. Wasn’t one event enough? She dealt, however, and life moved on, and everything was…. static.

Until one day, instead of the normal morning greeting from Bea, there was a knock at the door.

Mae raced down the steps, confused and curious. “I’ll get it!”

Bea pushes past her into the house, silent as she moves up the stairs to where she knows Mae’s room lies. Mae blinks and just follows her, closing the door again. Bea flops onto Mae’s bed with a soft sigh, pressing her hands to her eyes. “Mae. I have….. I like you a lot, okay?”

Mae just blinks. “What.”

Bea groans. “Come on Mae you’re not an idiot, I like you. Like, have for a long time.”

Mae just sits on the bed next to her. “Well. um. Okay.”

Bea shakes her head, moving to get up again. “Sorry, I’ll go. I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you and needed to move on already so your rejection doesn’t hurt. See you later.”

Mae blinks and grabs her wrist to stop her. “No, wait, what? Rejection? I never said anything about a rejection?”

Bea just blinks. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
